galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Technology Items
These are general tech items available in Zybok or through the Ethos Guild. Characters in Zybok that are Zybokian may buy these items at only 10% the listed cost. General Items Item Descriptions Angled Foregrip The Angled Foregrip can be attached to any rifle or submachine gun, it reduces the penalty from rapid shot and semi auto fire by half. Camera Drone This small flying drone has a camera attached. It is controlled by a computer and can fly up to 2 miles away before losing signal. 'Stats: ' ' Size '''Small; '''Speed '''60ft fly(perfect); '''HP '''11; '''Hardness '''10; '''AC '''14; '''Fort '+0, 'Ref '+3, 'Will '+0; 'Attack '''Ram +2 (1d4+1); '''Ability Scores ' ''' '''STR 13, DEX 17, CON -, INT -, WIS -, CHA -; '''Equipment '''Camera, Battery slot Bipod Only large weapons can benefit from a bipod. A weapon using a deployed bipod gains a +1 on attack rolls. Huge and larger weapons usually have a bipod that comes with the weapon and are required for use and thus don't recieve the +1 bonus. A bipod must be deployed either while using a wall to place it on or while prone. Compensator This device is connected to the muzzle of a firearm to redirect propellent gases when firing the weapon. This enables more accurate fire, granting a +1 bonus on attack rolls with the weapon. A compensator cannot be put on a weapon that has a silencer or a muzzle brake as it takes up the same space. Drum Magazine A drum magazine is a large box magazine that holds more ammo than a standard box magazine, usually 100 rounds for pistols and rifles and 200 for machine guns. The extra weight of the ammo on the gun however imposes a -2 penalty on attack rolls and makes reloading a full round action instead of as a standard action. EOtech Dot Sight This device attaches to the top of the firearm replacing the iron sights incorporated on the weapon, it allows for accurate target aquisition. This improves the threat range of the weapon by 1 point, i.e. 20 becomes 19-20. Foregrip A foregrip is a stick grip placed on the underside of the barrel of a firearm thus icreasing its stability for rapid fire. This halves the penalty for using burst fire with the weapon. This cannot be placed on a weapon with an underslung grenade launcher or shotgun as it takes up the same space. Holster, Tactical A tactical holster is placed on the lower leg away from the hip for a natural drawing motion of the weapon, this makes it so a charcter can draw the weapon as a swift action instead of as a move action. Infiltrator's Suit This skin tight black suit features reduced noise making material, it has rubber knee and elbow pads as well as light rubber soles for stealthy steps, this is basics for a Stealth suit without the protective gear the Stealth suit has. Wearing a Infiltrator's suit grants a +5 equipment bonus on stealth checks. Muzzle Brake A muzzle brake is a device connected to the muzzle of a firearm to reduce muzzle climb during rapid fire. A weapon with a muzzle brake suffers only half the penalty when used with rapid shot, burst fire, or double tap. This bonus does stack with a foregrip. This cannot be used on a weapon that has a silencer or a compensator as it uses the same space. Red Dot Sight This device attaches to the top of the firearm replacing the iron sights incorporated on the weapon, it allows for quick and easy target acquisition and aiming, granting a +1 bonus on attack rolls with the weapon. Scope, Standard 8x Zoom This scope attaches to the top of any pistol, rifle, sniper rifle, or antimaterial rifle. It increases the effective range of the weapon making it easier to hit further targets. Weapons with the 8x scope increase their range increment by 2x however it takes a swift action to aquire a target with a scope. In addition sneak attacks can be performed within the first 5 range increments. Scope, Standard 24x Zoom This scope attaches to the top of any rifle, sniper rifle, or antimaterial rifle. It increases the effective range of the weapon making it easier to hit further targets. Weapons with the 24x scope increase their range increment by 3x however it takes a move action to aquire a target with a scope. In addition sneak attacks can be performed within the first 5 range increments. Scope, Standard 50x zoom This scope attaches to the top of any rifle, sniper rifle, or antimaterial rifle. It increases the effective range of the weapon making it easier to hit further targets. Weapons with the 50x scope increase their range increment by 4x however it takes a move action to aquire a target with a scope. In addition sneak attacks can be performed within the first 5 range increments. Suppressors This attachment goes on the front of the weapon, it captures the gases escaping the barrel of the weapon and muffles the sound it makes when fired. A weapon with a Suppressor requires a DC 20 perception check to notice the sound of the weapon being fired. A suppressor works with any kind of ammo except High Explosive and High Velocity. Puritizer This small semitransparent cylinder roughly one foot tall removes impurities from food and water. The puritiezer's onboard computer recognizes chemicals that can be harmful to humans and seperates them from food and drink. It can purify roughly 1 gallon of fluid or 1 small meal made for a human. Each use drains one charge from the item. Load Bearing Harness This works like a Mesh vest but the weight is carried around the waist and legs instead of the chest. Thermal Goggles These goggles make living creatures that put off heat glow white, effectively giving you lifesense in a 120ft cone. Cryostasis Gurney These special Gurneys are used by Emergency services in Zybok, they can freeze a patient to prevent the death of the patient, immediately stabalizing the patient and preventing further damage. This also freezes a corpse of a recently deceased patient (if patient is put in within a minute of its death) preventing further degredation of the brain and hopefully making revival possible. This acts as a temporal stasis and keeps the patient or body in a state ready for revival. Realian Charging Station This bed like object is made to rejuvenate and provide energy to Realians, eliminating the realians need to eat physical food. It also allows a user to fix and emotional or programming issues a Realian might experience. Using the station for 1 hour provides a realian with a full days rest and food for one week. Delta 6 Combat Visor T is combat visor covers the upper part of the face. This Combat Visor provides many benefits, it has a built in HUD with 3D imaging motion capture sensors, this provides a +10 bonus on Perception checks, thermal vision 120ft, low-light vision, Darkvision 120ft, and a +3 bonus on ranged attack rolls. Pharmaceuticals Descriptions First Aid Spray Mk.1 This can of healing agent sprays a white foam on a wound to heal it nearly instantly. It cures 2d8 HP. First Aid Spray Mk.2 This can of healing agent sprays a white foam on a wound to heal it nearly instantly. It cures 4d8 HP. First Aid Spray Mk.3 This can of healing agent sprays a white foam on a wound to heal it nearly instantly. It cures 6d8 HP. Stim Pak This syring contains a drug that enhances battle power for 10 minutes. It grants a +4 on attack and damage rolls as well as immunity to fear for the duration of the drug. After use the character is fatigued for 1 minute.